


Well, well

by orphan_account



Category: Bob Dylan (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Bob Dylan for president

Don't tell me i'm the only one


End file.
